


tripped up

by precumming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Onesided Crush, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: oneshot of Ladybug with a rolled ankle and Chat Noir carrying her





	tripped up

"Chat, I can walk by myself! I don't need you to carry me."

"I want to, m'lady! It's an honor."

"Chat!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as the blond boy with the cat suit made a smug smile and walked with a hop in his step. This all happened due to a simple interview with the news. Chat Noir, of course, did the absolute most extra entrance, so Ladybug decided to as well just to spite him...only, she didn't end up being as graceful as the latex feline. She rolled her ankle upon landing and brushed it off so amazingly that nobody would know. Only, she kept wincing whenever she took a step and Chat Noir noticed the moment she landed that something was off.

So when they went away and she tumbled upon landing, Chat took it upon himself.

"Chat, this is ridiculous! I have to go home and if you take me home then-"

"You want me to take you home? I'm flattered that you're inviting me over!" The green eyed cat-boy winked.

"Then, you'll figure out what my identity is." Ladybug huffed out, glaring at the goofy boy.

"Don't worry, M'lady, I'll just leave you somewhere you can switch back safely, then you can call someone to help you, yeah?"

Ladybug groaned and rolled her eyes, "Just don't drop me then, kitty."

Chat raised his eyebrows at her and his smug smile just got even worse. Ladybug was already cursing to herself.

"Oh? Are you doubting my strength, lovebug? I would never-Oops!"

Ladybug felt her stomach drop when suddenly the arms that were carrying her securely let go of her. She let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around Chat Noirs neck in hopes to catch herself, only to fall back into his arms and was raised levelly with him again. Blue-bell eyes stared at his wide lime ones. His face was turning red as he slowly smiled at her and let out a tiny heartfelt laugh.

"You really thought I was gonna drop you?"

"You let go--CHAT!"

She yelped again and held onto him, looking down as he fake-dropped her again. The cat laughed again as Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay okay, I'll stop--oh no!"

It happened for the third time before Ladybug slapped a hand to his chest and glared at him. Chat was obviously having a grand ol' time, laughing to his hearts content at teasing the wounded girl. Chat nuzzled his head against hers, stifling his laughs as she continued to pout with genuine annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'll _never_ let you go."

Ladybug stiffened, the words being casual Chat Noir flirt, but the way he said it so softly and gently made her stomach swirl. What if Adrien said something as romantic as that to her? What if..Adrien carried her like this someday? Her heart lunged just enough until she shook her head and slapped her cheeks, trying to hide the slight blush on her face with her hands.

Chat noticed and felt his heart go a million miles a second. His face bursted out completely in a dark red as he smiled stiffly. Did he seriously fluster himself by trying to fluster her? She was so cute when she blushed that he couldn't even focus on walking..

He giggled shyly and tripped over his own foot.

" _CHAT NOIR!"_


End file.
